Entre las sombras
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· Draco está enamorado de Harry en secreto desde su quinto curso, pero el Gryffindor no lo sabe... o más bien, no sabe que aquel que ama con todas sus fuerzas es el mismo que tanto odia... :One Shot:


_Hola a todos. Este one-shot se me ocurrió como respuesta a la petición de una amiga de que le escribiera un fic slash. No me puso reglas, ni me dijo que tuviera que pasar algo en concreto, la única condición era que los protagonistas fueran Harry y Draco. De este modo surgió mi segundo fic slash, y el primer one-shot en este género. Espero que os guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo no gano nada con esto. La diversión es lo único que impulsa a mis manos a teclear en el ordenador para crear estas historias._

_A leer y disfrutar ;-)_

_**Entre las Sombras**_

Una lechuza parda cruza el Gran Comedor en un vuelo veloz, y a la vez elegante, como si supiera que yo así lo hubiese exigido. Nadie le presta atención, perdida en el mar de lechuzas que cruzan la estancia a esas horas... solo yo, porque se lo que porta, y cual es su destino... Pero pronto la atención de otro chico en la mesa más alejada, se centra en el animal, cuando este desciende ante él, estirando la patita hacia su destinatario, para poder ir a descansar nuevamente a la lechucería, aunque apenas hace una hora que fue despertada...

Lo observo en la lejanía, memorizando sus movimientos, iguales en apariencia a los del día anterior... y a los del otro, pero siempre con matices distintos... quizás una sonrisa, quizás nuevamente ese brillo en sus ojos, quizás un pequeño rubor...

Abre la nota lentamente, sin prestar atención a nada más mientras sus ojos se deslizan velozmente sobre el pergamino hasta llegar al final, y me deleito con sus reacciones... hoy vuelvo a perderme en su sonrisa lampiña, llena de un sentimiento que me gustaría tener para mí, aunque se que es imposible...

Vuelvo la vista hacia la comida cuando le veo girar la cabeza, sabiendo que como siempre mirará hacia mi mesa, para recordarme cuanto me odia, para recordarse cuan diferente es la persona que escribe las notas, la persona a la que ama, de la persona que más odia... sin saber que ambos son el mismo ser...

Tomo fuerzas, sintiendo ya su mirada sobre mí, y con mi mejor expresión de desprecio levanto la vista hacia él en ese duelo de miradas que hace que mi alma se parta, mientras mi cara muestra el espejismo de odio e indiferencia que he cultivado tantos años hacia él. En un momento se levanta y abandona el Gran Comedor, junto con sus amigos, apresurado para llegar a su primera clase... Cierro los ojos, me repongo lentamente, fingiendo que no duele, fingiendo que no muero con su odio, que me es indiferente, y finalmente abandono yo también el Gran Salón...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fue en nuestro quinto año...

Cuando supe lo que había pasado en el Ministerio de Magia, que habían apresado a mi padre, me enojé mucho... enseguida quise hacérselo pagar, con mis propias manos... lo busqué furioso por todo el castillo. Él tenía la culpa de todo, siempre era él quien frustraba mis planes... pero no lo encontré en ningún lugar. Todavía maquinando lo que haría en el tren para que esa creciente ira se disipara un poco, fui a recoger mi lechuza a su dependencia... y allí estaba él, donde menos lo esperaba, apoyado de forma casual en la ventana de la lechucería, con la mirada perdida... saqué mi varita pensando cuál sería el hechizo que le haría más daño, furioso porque él estuviera tan tranquilo mientras mi padre estaba en prisión... Entonces se giró hacia mi, lentamente, sin esperar mi presencia, y sentí desvanecerse cualquier clase de rencor o sentimiento de venganza que tuviese por él...

Ojos cristalizados en un manto de lágrimas que no se atreven a caer, semblante abatido, mirada sombría, lejana... y tristeza, sobre todo tristeza en esa mirada que siempre creí por encima del bien y del mal... dolor, amargo y puro de quien ha perdido un pedazo de su alma...

Mi estómago se encogió ante tal visión... Un Potter destrozado, desalmado, como siempre soñé verlo desde que lo conocí... Debería haber estado satisfecho, sonreír arrogantemente, burlarme de su dolor, cuando por fin recordé de donde provenía... debería...

Pero una opresión en el pecho, un nudo en mi garganta, me impidió reaccionar, dejando que se alejara sin mediar palabra... huyendo... Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, que me di cuenta de la naturaleza de mi 'obsesión' con Harry, del motivo por el que solía soñar con el Gryffindor, la razón por la que pensaba cada maldito minuto del día en él... amor...

Ese verano fue el peor de mi vida... amargado, intenté olvidar lo que sentía, pensando absurdamente en porqué había llegado a esa situación y en como no me había dado cuenta antes... Yo debería odiar a Harry, pero nueva y patéticamente se quedaba en 'debería'...

Entonces comenzó el curso de nuevo, volviéndolo a ver, enmascarando mis sentimientos con esa capa de odio y desprecio que me habían enseñado a llevar desde pequeño... nadie se dio cuenta, mucho menos él, que pensaba que nada había cambiado... Afortunada o desgraciadamente para mí, sabía fingir muy bien...

Pero cada vez ese dolor iba haciéndose más agudo, ese sentimiento más profundo, y mi alma iba quebrándose poco a poco, hasta que una noche, exploté. No pude resistirlo más, el secreto era demasiado grande, pronto mi 'máscara' no serviría. Ese sentimiento, lejos de disiparse, había crecido... necesitaba dejar de llevar esa pesada carga en mi espalda... y se lo conté...

Le escribí una nota, contándole lo que sentía, lo que me inspiraba, lo que tanto anhelaba... sin firma, sin ponerle una cara al sentimiento, un prejuicio, nada... Sólo mi alma, desnuda... Ni siquiera empleé mi lechuza, sino una de la escuela para que nada la relacionara conmigo...

Creo que esa fue la mañana más extraña de mi vida... Sentado desde mi mesa, observé como la lechuza se posaba lentamente frente a él, como desenrollaba el pergamino, como lo leía con el ceño fruncido y lo tiraba sin más sobre la mesa, pensando seguramente que era una broma pesada... Pero Granger recuperaba la nota y la leía no sin asombro, mientras Harry ponía cara de resignación, continuando con su desayuno. Algo, no se bien el qué, le hubo de decir Granger, porque el Gryffindor tomó nuevamente la nota, arrugándola, con cara de enojo y un suave rubor, y la metió en su mochila, sin esperar más.

Desde ese día, sin faltar uno, escribía pequeñas notas a Harry, contándole lo que sentía. Mi mayor miedo; ser descubierto, mi anhelo; poder tenerlo, mi cruz; saber que es imposible... todo, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, todo lo que gritaba mi corazón, lo que susurraba mi alma... Siempre sin firma, una lechuza distinta cada día... nada que pudiera ligar a Draco Malfoy con ese 'admirador'... Se convirtió en mi tabla de salvación, en mi confidente...

Él siguió ignorando las notas al principio, pensando todavía que sería una broma pesada, que pronto se cansarían, pero los meses fueron pasando y las cartas no cesaron... Lo seguí observando, siempre desde lejos, siempre al margen. Vi como poco a poco fue creyendo en las notas, como cada vez esperaba la lechuza que llevaría mi alma con más ansias, como el miedo y la frustración se dibujaban en su cara cuando la lechuza se retrasaba un poco, y como eran reemplazados por alivio y satisfacción cuando el ave se posaba ante él... como poco a poco se fue enamorando de su alma gemela... de mi corazón, de mis sentimientos, pero no de mí... Nuestro odio en apariencia seguía igual. Nada cambió en este año y medio, porque mi orgullo no me permitía desvelar mi identidad, porque mi mente me decía que nada debía cambiar, porque al saberlo me odiaría todavía más, porque mi corazón sabía que cuando se enterara, su alma se partiría pensando que jugué con él, y esa tristeza que poco a poco logré que olvidara, se alojaría nuevamente en su mirada, haciéndome morir con él...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_"Sin ti me siento morir y tu solo pensamiento me da fuerzas. Se que nunca serás para mí, ya que no tengo el valor de enfrentarte con mi propia cara, pero mi anhelo no cesará así el tiempo pase, porque ya una vez creí poder olvidarte, y sin embargo, más profundo en mi alma te clavaste. Se que te costó dejar de pensar que era una cruel broma, quizás aun todavía lo piensas y se que nada de lo que te pueda decir te quitará esa duda, pero simplemente te digo que sientas, que me sientas, que te llegue el sentimiento a través de mis palabras al escribir en estos momentos de debilidad, en los que siento que no puedo más, y en los que al pensar que al menos en ti puedo confiar, que al menos tu me 'escucharás', me hace seguir adelante. _

_Sinceramente  
Un pedazo de mi corazón"_

Suspiro, sonrío..

Es la quinta vez que leo la nota, aprovechando estos breves instantes de soledad, en que dejo la mochila antes de ir a comer, para perderme en sus palabras una y otra vez...

'_Un pedazo de mi corazón'_, siempre la misma firma, poniéndole vida a estas palabras que ansío recibir cada día, porque supone una nueva ilusión. Con un último vistazo, la deposito en mi cofre de madera, junto con las otras quinientas cuarenta y seis. Ni un día, ni un solo día desde que recibí la primera han cesado las notas, ni siquiera durante el verano, en el que seguían llegando a Privet Drive a altas horas de la madrugada, para que mis tíos no lo descubriesen... Quizás, más que otra cosa, fue ese hecho el que despejó mis dudas, el que me hizo dejar de pensar que era una broma, porque nadie se pasaría el verano escribiendo nuevos pedazos, cada cual más impactante, más innegablemente sincero, solo para gastar una broma... Esa persona lo quería de verdad, ese chico se sentía enamorado... ¿Quién podría mentir cuando cada frase, cada palabra, transmitía ese sentimiento? Necesidad, anhelo, preocupación, angustia, miedo... todo tan mezclado, tan cruelmente sincero...

Sí, sabía que era un chico el que escribía. No era que él se lo hubiese dicho en sus cartas, que eran cuidadosamente ambiguas, hablando de sensaciones, de sentimientos, no de la persona que escribía, pero había matices, pequeños hechos que le hacían pensar eso... En primer lugar, no encontraba una razón poderosa para que esa persona se siguiera escondiendo, más después de haber desnudado su alma de esa forma, y sin embargo, en cada carta podía notar ese miedo subyacente a que lo descubriera, a que supiese finalmente quien era él... En segundo lugar, estaba su letra, bella, esbelta, curvada, elegante..., pero a su vez segura, sin ápice de duda o vacilación, y definitivamente sin demasiada floritura remarcando... sin ninguna duda era letra de chico... Y en tercer lugar, sin saber muy bien porqué, lo presentía... Sabía que era un chico.

Al principio me sorprendió pensar tan siquiera en eso, contemplar la posibilidad, y mucho menos pensar en corresponder... eso no se veía bien. Los Dursley siempre gritaban y maldecían cuando veían que por la televisión salía alguna pareja de amantes del mismo sexo, llamándolos 'anormales', como si fuesen extraterrestres y no personas... pero afortunadamente, yo no era como los Dursley, y con el tiempo dejé de preocuparme por esas tonterías, llegando al extremo de corresponder al sentimiento que predominaba en las notas: amor. ¿Qué importaba si era de un sexo o de otro cuando el sentimiento era el mismo?¿Acaso no se llamaba igual en ambos casos?¿no seguía llamándose amor? No, no me importaba que fuese un chico en lo más mínimo, pero quiero saber quien es, quiero ponerle una cara a esas palabras, y creo saber el modo de lograrlo...

Todavía sonriendo, y pensando en como llevar a cabo mi plan, me fui hacia el Gran Comedor...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A las cinco y media de la mañana sonó una musiquilla que hizo despertar a Harry sobresaltado. Todavía frotándose los ojos, recordó que había puesto un hechizo sobre su cama para hacerlo despertar a esa hora, e inmediatamente recordó el motivo por el cual lo había puesto. Instantáneamente el sueño desapareció y sus sentidos estuvieron en plenitud de facultades. Se vistió con rapidez, repasando mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer, nervioso, pensando en si estaría haciendo lo correcto o no... pero la duda lo estaba matando. Ya no podía aguantar más la incertidumbre de saber quien era aquel que había logrado sacarlo de su tristeza, que había conseguido que volviera su ilusión... Necesitaba verlo, ponerle cara a ese sentimiento...

Cuando estuvo vestido, cogió su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió hacia su destino...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llevaba una hora sentado en la lechucería con su capa de invisibilidad por encima, viendo como poco a poco los rayos del sol se volvían menos oblicuos, haciendo pasar los tonos negro-grisáceos a rosado, para finalmente volverse azules suaves... naciendo un nuevo día, una nueva esperanza...

Sabía que mi alma gemela aparecería en cualquier momento, si estaba en lo cierto y esa persona enviaba sus mensajes en la mañana, como había supuesto.

Estaba nervioso e inquieto. Si no había hecho esto antes, era por el miedo que me producía a la vez descubrir a esa persona. Sabía lo que implicaba, quizás una desilusión, quizás que esa persona no quisiese saber nada más de mi, quien sabe... Lo cierto era que ahora estaba ahí, que por fin lo descubriría, y pasara lo que pasase, sabía que no me arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión, lo presentía... ya fuera para bien o para mal...

Escuché unos pasos en el pasillo, subiendo la escalera, y me tensé rápidamente, al tiempo que sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. En silencio me puse de pie y esperé lo que pareció una eternidad... apenas tres segundos, hasta que la puerta que lo separaba del exterior se abrió, y un chico rubio, de ojos grises, de mi misma edad, entró en la lechucería... El corazón se me paró un instante, dejé de respirar mientras el chico entraba con paso decidido, mirando hacia las lechuzas con creciente interés, con un pergamino en su mano, en el que pude distinguir una letra que conocía muy bien... El mundo se me calló a los pies al darme cuenta de que no estaba soñando, que ahí, a escasos dos metros frente a mí, estaba mi mayor enemigo en Hogwarts, portando una de las cartas que había sido mi salvación... solo por un juego...

Me sentí engañado, idiota, por haber creído en esa ilusión. Sentí como las piernas me temblaban, como todo mi ser quería gritar, abandonar mi escondite e intentar aplacar un poco de mi frustración golpeando a ese que me había engañado, que había hecho a mi corazón vibrar de emoción contenida cada vez que leía sus cartas... y todo era una vil mentira, un absurdo juego que de seguro había empezado en una tarde de aburrimiento...

Pero me quedé quieto, incapaz de mover un músculo, viendo como todas mis emociones, mis ilusiones, se esparcían por el piso, al tiempo que veía como mi enemigo seguía buscando una lechuza...

Un par de alas blancas surcaron la estancia hacia el chico de cabello dorado que se encontraba en el centro, apoyándose suavemente sobre su hombro, mientras el chico giraba su cabeza, y al comprobar cual era, una expresión nunca vista se extendía en su cara... una sonrisa, pero no la típica arrogante, sino una genuina, sincera, única...

-Hedwig – Dijo con voz jovial, de quien saluda a un viejo amigo, mientras extendía su brazo para que la lechuza se posara en él. Comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente, con una mirada increíblemente emotiva, sincera, limpia, mientras el animal ululaba feliz bajo su toque... – Sabes que no puedo enviarte a ti, se daría cuenta que las lechuzas proceden de aquí, de Hogwarts, y sabes que no debe enterarse de nada...- la lechuza le picoteó un poco la mano, ofendida, pero siguió posada en su brazo, dejándose acariciar- No te molestes, se que quisieras hacer ese trabajo, y estoy seguro de que nadie lo haría mejor que tu, - el ave ululó feliz- pero ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, si se llega a enterar todo... todo se vendría abajo... Él me odia¿Lo entiendes? – su expresión se ensombreció, su vista se perdió a través de la ventana de la lechucería, sin dejar de acariciar al animal- Él no debe saber que soy yo quien le escribe, no lo toleraría, la tristeza volvería a sus ojos, a su expresión, anidándose en su alma, de donde tanto me costó sacarla, y no lo soportaría... sabes que daría mi vida porque él fuera eternamente feliz, si supiera que él siempre va a estar bien... Y para que eso ocurra, nunca debe descubrir mi secreto... esto que me quema el pecho cada vez que lo veo, que me mata lentamente cada vez que siento su desprecio, y me vuelve a la vida cuando lo veo sonreír ante las notas en las que le envío mi alma, lo único que conoce de mí... lo único que ama... – otra sombra de dolor cruzó sus ojos, dejando la estancia en silencio unos minutos, sin dejar de acariciar al animal.

Un leve susurro de tela al caer lo devuelve a la realidad, al tiempo que se gira, y ve a la figura que aparece ante él... Terror en estado puro se extiende por sus ojos al mirarme, mientras los abre desmesuradamente unos instantes... Un susurro bajo, apenas un balbuceo cargado de inseguridad, angustia y miedo...

-Po... Potter... tu... aquí... temprano...- se aclara la voz, y con su mejor máscara de imperturbabilidad, recupera su aplomo, dedicándome su mirada fría y distante- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Me acerco sin dejar de mirarlo, sin prisa, apenas unos pasos y quedo frente a él, mientras contesto suavemente:

-Buscarte.

Me mira con incertidumbre, extrañándose por mi respuesta. Desvía su mirada, en un intento por parecer indiferente, entonces su vista se posa en el suelo, en el lugar donde reposa mi capa, y nuevamente el terror se dibuja en su cara, comprendiendo lo que es... Se da cuenta que todavía tiene a la lechuza sobre su brazo, y en un brusco movimiento la aparta de si, sin saber que hacer o decir...

Lo miro sin perderme una sola reacción, todavía sin entender porqué no le estoy golpeando, o porque creí tan solo en sus palabras, y sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios...

-¿De que te ríes, Potter?- pregunta todavía nervioso, intentando sonar arrogante y fallando patéticamente.

-No me río, sonrío, hay una diferencia- digo ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Parece que quiere irse lo antes posible, mira hacia la puerta, pero como si estuviese clavado al suelo, me vuelve a mirar, y susurra:

-¿Cuánto llevabas aquí?-interrogación, duda, miedo, velados en su mirada penetrante, súbitamente hermosa, como el reflejo del sol sobre la plata brillante, el aspecto del mar en un día tormentoso... Por primera vez reconozco en él al dueño de las cartas, dueño de mi alma...

-Desde el amanecer.

Su mirada se vuelve oscura, el dolor perfora su alma, y cierra sus ojos con desespero, solo un segundo, reponiéndose de mi respuesta, reagrupando su valor...

-Bien- su voz vuelve a ser arrogante y despectiva- ya lo sabes, el juego terminó. Fue divertido crearte esa imagen de algo que no existe. ¡Que iluso eres, Potter!

Con una última mirada de desprecio, se dirige hacia la puerta, todavía agarrando fuertemente el pergamino. Cuando pasa junto a mí, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, mi mano se desliza hasta su brazo, impidiéndole la salida.

-Espera...

Se gira enojado, mirándome con furia contenida, y algo más...

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Potter? Ya lo descubriste. Lo siento, me aburría y eras un buen pasatiempo, eso es todo.

-No te creo.

-¿No me crees? Allá tu, Potter. Sigue siendo un iluso y viviendo en tu mundo de fantasías...

-Draco...-susurro.

-No me llames por mi nombre¡no creo haberte dado permiso!

-Escucha...

-No creo que tu conversación de Gryffindor sea muy interesante, gracias. ¿Por qué habría de escucharte?

-Porque sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es un juego.

Me mira con sorpresa ante mi súbito cambio de tono, guardando silencio unos instantes, que aprovecho para explicarme:

-Año y medio, quinientas cuarenta y siete cartas¿Quién se aburre durante tanto tiempo? Cierto que pensé al principio que era un juego, pero tu te encargaste de demostrarme que no lo era... hoy quería... quería ponerle nombre a esas cartas, quería ponerle cara después de tanto tiempo. Por eso vine aquí. Cuando te vi aparecer se me calló el alma a los pies, creyendo que habías jugado conmigo... hasta que te vi acariciando a mi lechuza y oí tus palabras... Por una vez te quitaste tu máscara, pensando que estabas sólo, y pude ver sinceridad y tristeza en tus ojos... y no tuve más dudas. No me importa lo que haya podido pasar hasta ahora entre nosotros, no me importa nada, solo tu, solo saber que en tus cartas siempre has sido sincero, que has desnudado tu alma para mí, pedazo a pedazo de tu corazón, como tu firmabas, y que lograste hacer que mi razón se perdiera y simplemente te amara...

Poco a poco mi mano suelta su brazo, subiendo lentamente hasta su cara, para acariciarlo suave, delicadamente, como si de una frágil figura se tratara que pudiese partirse con el más leve golpe... Él me mira sorprendido por mis palabras, dejándose acariciar, mirando en mis ojos, buscando respuestas, y sinceridad... y la encuentra... Una sonrisa delinea sus facciones, una sonrisa limpia, tierna, consentida... una sonrisa de felicidad infinita, de aquel que está teniendo un sueño maravilloso del que no quiere despertar... suavemente susurra:

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño... Harry.

-No lo es, no te vas a despertar- acerco lentamente mi cara a la suya, levantando mi otra mano para acariciar con mis dedos su cuello y susurro- ¿No se siente real?

Y en un último acercamiento, cierro la distancia entre nosotros, posando mis labios sobre los suyos, fundiéndonos en las más exquisitas sensaciones, saboreando por primera vez en persona todo el explendor del verbo amar...

**FIN**

_Espero que os haya gustado. Si tienéis alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review, por favor._

_Besos_

_Missi_


End file.
